The Kiss at the Party
by MadDelight
Summary: A strange moment of teasing Hodgins turns unexpectedly on Angela. Femmeslash warning.


Disclaimer:** Bones originally belongs to Kathy Reichs, but is currently under the great care of Fox, Hart, Deschanel, and Boreanaz.**

**Okay, this is Brennan/Angela drabble. Yes, I know. Strange combo. But actually this story is my very vivid dream, word for word, scene for scene. Probably because I've been watching those damn Roxy episodes lately. (if you couldn't tell I dislike Roxy greatly). **

**Seriously. I'm a total Hodgela and BB shipper.**

**------------**

Everyone at the Jeffersonian was still working on their day off. But not on a case, far from it. They were all secretly planning a birthday party for Sweets.

Cam was picking up the cake. Booth was calling in reservations for a place to grab drinks after the big bash. Hodgins was trying his best to come up with an original present for their young friend.

Angela was sitting at her computer, trying to figure out a way to decorate all the computer monitors in the Jeffersonian with birthday decorations. She was working on creating a virtual card with Brennan.

"So, you do think if we set it up like this?" Angela asked, showing Brennan the layout of the graphics.

She nodded. "Yes, that would work very well, Ange. Nice work."

Angela smiled. The graphics spread out through all of the monitors to spell out **Happy Birthday Sweets! **They rotated in 3D and then flipped to say, **Our favorite Psychologist.** Even though, he was technically their only psychologist. Still, Angela's work was always quite impressive.

"Thanks Sweetie. So, do you think that counts as our card?" Angela asked.

"I think it's perfectly more adequate than the usual greeting card, yes." Brennan agreed.

Angela rolled her eyes. "I ask for a simple answer." She placed her hand on Brennan's knee.

"I don't know what that means."

"Of course you don't." Angela laughed. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Hodgins hovering near the door of her office. "Play along, Bren." She whispered into her friend's ear, who was confused per usual.

"It's alright honey. Roxy and I used to use terms of endearment when we were in a relationship." Angela said, loudly enough for Hodgins to overhear.

She elbowed Brennan lightly.

"I could always attempt, Sweetie." Which somehow managed to sound clinical coming from Brennan's lips.

Angela shook her head, sure that the trick had failed. After all, Brennan was prone to horrible overacting. But as Hodgins came in he cleared his throat, and hovered awkwardly by the doorway. A sly grin passed Angela's lips.

"Uh, hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I think I've figured out the perfect gift for Sweets."

"Well, come on in." Angela gestured.

Hodgins sat awkwardly across from Brennan and Angela, as Angela began to trace circles on Brennan's knee.

"Uh," Hodgins held up a large Star Trek T-shirt.

Angela laughed. "That is perfect. It's actually what I was thinking of getting him."

Brennan shook her head. "I chose something with a bit more originality."

Surprisingly not missing it when Angela gave her a leading look.

Hodgins cleared his throat again. "Well, uh, I'm glad you like it. Think I'll give you two some privacy."

"We're not together, Hodgins." Angela said, deciding she had seen her ex squirm enough for one afternoon.

"Yes, I'm completely straight." Brennan said, in that blunt way of hers. "Not that there's anything wrong with being gay." She added quickly for Angela's benefit.

"Thanks, Sweetie." Angela nearly laughed.

"Look, it's really none of my business." Hodgins said, hoping for a quick exit.

"Should we show him?" Brennan asked, turning to Angela. "It would be completely clinical of course."

Angela laughed away her shock. "No, I really think that-"

But Brennan was already a breath away from her lips; they both leaned closer and met in a kiss that started out innocent enough. Steam boats passed. Brennan grabbed Angela's shirt, to pull her closer. More steam boats passed. Angela tangled her hand in Brennan's hair, to get a better angle. More steam boats passed. They broke apart, short of breath and awkwardly moving back from each other.

Brennan turned to Hodgins. "See? Completely clinical."

Hodgins blue eyes were wide; he seemed as shocked as Angela, who still had nothing to say.

Hodgins left, and just as Angela was about to recover, Booth appeared in the doorway. "C'mon you two. Sweets will be here any minute. Let's get the decorations going."

"Coming!" Brennan followed after Booth.

"Yeah. I'll get them set up." Angela watched Brennan leave and then turned back to her computer screen. "Wow."

*********

**A/N: I really need to stop watching so much Bones before bed. **

**So, interesting drabble. Or?**


End file.
